Hacer el amor con otro
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Itachi tiene problemas en su relación con Deidara, Naruto tiene problemas en su relación con Sasuke y cuando dos despechados se unen, solo ahí un lugar donde consolarse. SasukexNaruto, ItachixDeidara, ItachixNaruto


**Hacer el amor con otro**

Itachi Uchiha, miró al dormido Naruto Uzumaki y le acarició el cabello. La sabana lo cubría desde la cintura hacia bajo y un pie asomaba entre las sabanas. Itachi tenía que aceptar que Naruto era hermoso, pero no era el hombre que ocupaba su corazón.

_Hacer el amor con otro _

_A mi costado no es igual _

_Que estar contigo _

_No es que este mal ni hablar _

_Pero le falta madurar _

_Es casi un niño _

El desgraciado que ocupaba su corazón y le impedía amar al hermoso rubio era otro frío y explosivo rubio con rostro de ángel.

-Deidara... -Susurró Itachi en voz baja.

_Travieso como un niño_

_Sin ese seductor que tú llevas _

_En el pecho _

_Fogosidad de niño _

_Nada que ver _

_Con mi perverso favorito _

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de compararlos? ¿Por qué su mente lo traicionaba y mientras estaba con Naruto pensaba que era el frío y explosivo artista quien lo acariciaba de nuevo, quien se entregaba a el de nuevo?

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda _

_Sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia _

_Sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta _

_Sin tus dientes que torturan _

_Y endulzan yo no siento nada _

Lo hacía porque nadie era como Deidara, nadie le podía dar lo que aquel explosivo artista le daba. Itachi lo sabía. Sabía que su corazón no era suyo, que por más que quisiera a Naruto y le tuviera mucho cariño, a quien amaba era a Deidara.

_Hacer el amor con otro _

_No, no, no, no es la misma cosa _

_No hay estrellas de color rosa_

El sexo con Naruto era bueno, el joven rubio era fogoso, pero no se comparaba con Deidara. Con Deidara el mejor amante que Itachi había tenido en su vida y eso que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha había tenido varios amantes.

_No destilan los poros del cuerpo _

_Ambrosia salpicada de te quiero _

Con Naruto no sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber cuanto lo quería. A Deidara se lo decía a cada momento, mientras le hacia el amor, disfrutando de arrancarle una sonrisa picara o algún gemido de placer.

_Hacer el amor con otro _

_No, no, no es como no hacer nada _

_Falta fuego en la mirada _

_Falta dar el alma en cada beso _

_Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo _

Naruto era un buen amante en la cama: fogoso, calido y cariñoso, pero no era el hombre que amaba. Él amaba a Deidara, si el gran y frió Itachi Uchiha amaba a Deidara y era Deidara el único que lo podía hacer tocar el cielo, quien lo hacia poner el alma en cada beso en cada palabra de amor, era Deidara el que encendía el fuego en sus ojos, con sus caricias.

_Quise olvidarte con él _

_Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades _

Pero ni Naruto podía hacerle olvidar a Deidara. ¿Cuantas infidelidades le había perdonado Itachi a Deidara? La de Sasori, la de Pein y... y ya ni sabía cuantas. Aunque bien muertos estaban los amantes con los que Deidara le había sido infiel. Pero para Itachi era imposible no perdonar a Deidara cuando este lo miraba a los ojos suplicándole dulce y falsamente su perdón.

_Y me salio tan mal _

_Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire _

Se sentía mal en cierta medida con Naruto, porque lo estaba usando para olvidar a Deidara. Pero él sabia que también Naruto lo usaba a él para olvidar por un rato a su propio hermano a Sasuke Uchiha.

_Los mechones de tu pelo rubio lacio _

_Tus caderas afiladas y escurridas _

_Tus ojos _

_Y tu sonrisa retorcida _

_Son lo mejor que hay en mi vida _

No podía seguir engañándose, Deidara era lo mejor de su vida, era por eso que siempre lo perdonaba. Mañana volvería con él. Pero no ahora no hoy. Hoy seria libre y feliz hoy se imaginaria que amaba a Naruto y que era feliz con alguien que no le era infiel a el. Vio a Naruto levantarse, el rubio se sentó en la cama tachándose los ojos adorablemente con una sonrisa. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y lo beso en los labios.

-Mañana volveré con él- Le dijo a Naruto, no quería mentirle.

Naruto se sentó en el regazo de Itachi admirando su hermoso cuerpo.

-Lo sé, y yo volveré con Sasuke, pero por esta noche eres mío por esta noche imaginemos que ambos somos felices.

Le propuso Naruto con una sonrisa algo triste al recordar a su amado tormento el menor de los Uchiha, antes de besar a Itachi.

**~Fin~ **


End file.
